1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic devices. In particular, the invention relates to methods and systems of interactive gaming.
The present invention also relates to gaming machines, and, more particularly, to an electronic gaming engine supporting multiple games and multiple users.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Traditionally, the way for a gaming operator to increase revenue from gaming devices is to increase the number of gaming devices available for play. In order for casinos to increase the number of gaming devices available for play, casino floor space must be added to house the additional gaming devices. The floor space allocated to house additional gaming devices must meet specific criteria as defined by the gaming authority for the jurisdiction in which the gaming devices are to be located. Providing additional floor space is an expensive process for casino operators and often requires constructing new casino properties. Also, adding gaming devices typically requires payment of additional licensing fees for each additional game.
A trend in the gaming industry has been to provide Internet gaming. Internet gaming allows players to make wagers on the outcome of casino style games similar to that described above, except that the player does not have to be physically located in a casino to do so. Internet players make wagers and play casino games using a personal computer and wager on games running on computers connected to the Internet.
More broadly, interactive gaming is the conduct of gambling games through the use of electronic devices. The popularity of Internet gambling sites has indicated a strong market for remotely accessible gaming, or other interactive gaming. Regulated casino operators strongly desire to provide interactive gaming while capitalizing on existing infrastructure. Thus there is a need for improved electronic devices that support regulated remote gaming.
Casino gaming has grown rapidly in the United States. Casino gaming is experiencing similar growth throughout the world. An important segment of this developing industry is electronic games. An electronic implementation of a game requires a method for interpreting human actions as they occur within the constraints of the rules as well as the ability to respond with chance events.
Microprocessors allow games that formerly relied on analog devices for generating chance events, such as dice, to be simulated digitally. Simulating a die roll with a computer would seem to be a contradiction because the microprocessor is the embodiment of logic and determinism. With care, however, it is possible to create deterministic algorithms that produce unpredictable, statistically random numbers.
Contemporary games consist of a framework of rules that define the options for how a user or random event generator may change the game state. Play begins with an initial state. Subsequent play consists of user initiated events that trigger the execution of one or more rules. A rule may proceed deterministically or non-deterministically.
Typical games consist of deterministic and non-deterministic rules. A game progresses by the interaction of these rules. There are two sources for non-determinism” player decisions and chance events. In the game of Poker, for example, deciding to replace three instead of two cards in a hand is a player decision that is limited, but not pre-determined, by rules. The rules limit the range of options the player has, but within that set of options the player is free to choose. An example of a chance event is the random set of cards received by the poker player. Shuffled cards do not produce a predictable hand.
Other examples that illustrate determinism and non-determinism in gaming are popular casino pastimes such as Blackjack, Keno, and Slot machines. The first Blackjack hand a player receives is two cards from a shuffled deck. The number of cards dealt is two, but the cards could be any from the deck. Keno is essentially a lottery. In Keno, a player attempts to guess twenty balls chosen from a basket of eighty balls. The rules dictate that to participate, a player must fill out a Keno ticket indicating the balls he believes will be chosen in the next round the selection of balls, however, is a purely random event. Slot machines require the player to pull a handle for each round. Slot wheels stop at random positions.
The non-deterministic problem in most parlor games is random sampling without replacement: given a set of n elements, randomly choose m of them without replacement where m is less than or equal to n. Although sampling without replacement covers most popular games, it would be easy to conceive of games that required replacement. For example, consider a variant of Keno that replaces each chosen ball before selecting the next ball. Until now, no device is available that services the needs of multiple games by providing algorithms for sampling with and without replacement as well as others such as random permutation generation, sorting, and searching.
A casino player must know the likelihood of winning a jackpot is commensurate with the stated theoretical probabilities of the game. Moreover, the casino would like to payout as little as possible while maximizing the number of their game participants. Because each game sponsored by a casino has a built-in theoretical edge for the house, over time and with repeated play, the house will make money. In other words, the casino does not need to cheat the customer because it has a built-in edge. The customer, who is at a disadvantage in the long run, will want to know the game is fair in order to manage risk. In is a theoretical fact that bold wagering in Roulette increases a players odds of winning. A player who cannot know the odds of winning cannot formulate a strategy.
Provided that the deterministic rules of a game are implemented correctly, it is essential that the chance events of a game are indeed random. an important subproblem for generating random events is uniform random number generation. If the underlying uniform random number generator does not generate statistically independent and uniform pseudo-random numbers, then either the house or customer will be at a disadvantage. A poorly designed system might favor the house initially and over time turn to favor the player. Certainly the house would not want this situation because it makes revenue projection impossible. Any regulatory body would like to ensure that neither the house nor customer have an advantage beyond the stated theoretical probabilities of the game. In the context of fairly implemented rules, the only way for the house to increase its revenue is to increase the number of players participating in their games.
Typically, an engineer creating an electronic game generates a flow chart representing the rules and uses a random number generator in conjunction with combinatorial algorithms for generating chance events. Representing rules is one problem. Generating chance events to support those rules is another. Creating pseudo-random numbers is a subtle problem that requires mathematical skills distinct from other problems of gaming. In other words, a skilled game programmer may be unable to solve the problems of developing a proper random number generator. Even if given a quality random number generator, problems can occur in hardware implementations that render the generator predictable. One example is using the same seed, or initial state, for the generator at regular intervals and repeatedly generating a limited batch of numbers. Without attending to the theoretical aspects of a uniform random number generator, it is not possible to implement the rules of a game perfectly. The result is a game unfair to the house, players, or both. Hence, there is a need for a gaming system, apparatus, and method that separate the problem of implementing game rules from that of random event generation.
The need for such a device is also evident at the regulatory level. Gaming is a heavily regulated industry. States, tribes, and the federal government have gaming regulatory agencies at various levels to ensure fairness of the games. The gaming regulatory authority certifies that a particular implementations of a game reflects the underlying probabilities. Because electronic games are implemented in often difficult to understand software, the problem of verifying fairness of a game is challenging. Further, there is little uniformity in the implementation of fundamental components of various games. To determine fairness, the gaming authority subjects each game to a battery of tests. No set of statistical tests performed on a limited portion of the random number generator period can ensure that the generator will continue to perform fairly in the field. The process of testing is both expensive and of limited accuracy. Hence, a regulatory need exists for a uniform, standardized method of implementing games that reduce the need and extent of individual game testing while increasing he reliability of detecting and certifying game fairness.
The Universal Gaming Engine (UGE) in accordance with the present invention is a gaming apparatus providing a consistent game development platform satisfying the needs of the gaming authority, house, player, and game developer. The UGE separates the problems of developing game rules from the difficulty, of producing chance events to support those rules. Functions that are common to a number of games are included in the gaming engine so that they need not be implemented separately for each game. By including basic functions shared by a number of games, hardware costs are greatly reduced as new games can be implemented merely by providing a new set of rules in the rules library and the basic hardware operating the game remains unchanged.